Flirty Percy
by yang boi
Summary: This is an AU. In this universe, Percy is not the dense,oblivious boy but a illicit lover. And his targets are the important characters in the series. Rated M for abuse, strong language, and lemons.
1. Annabeth

Flirt time

This is my take on what would happen if Percy was a flirt in the series instead of being a guy oblivious to their actions. Let's start off with Annabeth. I don't own the series or any of the books written by Rick Riordan.

Annabeth's POV

I felt like a mother. Feeding my child while he didn't even know how important he was. He looked decent. He had raven hair and sea green eyes last time I saw his eyes but he just woke up in fits. And I responded by knocking him out with the pudding.

I still had my questions. Could he be the one in the prophecy? He did beat that Minotaur and that was his first monster. What was stolen? We only have till the summer solstice for the prophecy to happen.

Percy's eyes open

"What will happen at the summer solstice?" I just ask

"What?" his eyes were sea green and they were surprised

Oh crap my instinct just told me to ask. He probably doesn't even know about anything about the Greeks. Well I need to talk to someone anyway so test him to see if he knows anything.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" there lets what's his reaction.

"I'm sorry," he replies "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides is this anyway to treat someone you just met?" he looks at me quizzically.

"That's not the point I just want answers." I pointed at him with the spoon

"I don't know if I can trust someone who just asks random questions to a person who lost their mom and almost died in the same night." He says with a hurt voice

"I-I'm sorry for being so straightforward." I apologize

"It's alright, I have to thank you anyway." He sits up from the bed

I wonder what I did. All I did for him was drug him to sleep. I begin to ask but he laughs a little.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask defensively

He smiles and says "Well it looked like you didn't know what I was thankful from you. And it's quite obvious unless you never seen your reflection."

I feel the color going to my cheeks. "What does that have to do with anything." I ask

He closed the distance between our faces till his lips were only a few centimeters away. He stared right at me. I felt that their was a desire in his stare and backed away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed. The bowl of pudding broke and splattered on the floor. He was on top and I was on bottom. His sea green eyes didn't break away from mine. He didn't analyze my body he just stared at me with a wanting. He wasn't one of the disgusting guys who wanted girls only for their body. No he wanted something else.

He smiled "Cause you are a beautiful girl who's kind enough to help a complete stranger."

My face has gone completely red and I look away. He starts to lower himself closer to, slowly hugging me in the process. "N-no," I mutter while trying to push him back "I like someone else."

My arms feel weak from trying to stop him in this position. "It's only like," his voice sounds sweet "but do you love him." He stops his descent

I look up to see his face. His eye's says that he's hurt from my protest but awaits my answer. He's just waiting for permission to go on. My hands were still on his chest. He felt solid but his touch, his way of handling her has been so gentle. I think about Luke. He has been here longer than I have and probably already have a girlfriend. He was older than me and probably only sees me as a little sister. This boy on the other hand, acts gentle and kind. He looked like the same age as me so what can go wrong?

I move my hands from his chest going up to his neck and locking my fingers back around it. "I guess your right." I manage a small smile

He smirked a little bit and continued his descent to my face. I closed my eyes and got ready for the kiss.

*peck*

Huh, I open my eyes to see him kissing my fore head. He backs away and smiles. "It was only thank you. There's more to come." He says as he lowered his head to my neck.

He began to lightly kiss my neck going a bit up each time. And after each kiss he would say another 'thank you'. Each time he kissed it tickled slightly. And the flow of kisses began to turn toward my lips. When I knew the next kiss would finally be lip to lip, he stopped. Why did he stop? Was it because I had that look in my eyes begging to continue or was it that I looked drunk off his kisses. He tormented me by no real kiss.

He came down closer "I just need one more thing to be thankful for." He says

"Just be thankful you're alive um…" I didn't even know his name

He laughed "My name is Percy Jackson. What's yours?"

"Annabeth Chase." I said woozily not wanting idle chit-chat but the actual contact

"Then I'm thankful for you Annabeth Chase." He says as we make out.

I was in ecstasy. He finally did it. He made me yearn for that single kiss from when he started this whole barrage of kisses. We separated for air. I was amazed at how we barely knew each other but he managed to convince her for not just one kiss but probably more than a dozen. I wonder which god was his parent since it couldn't be Aphrodite since his mom died. She pushed that thought aside when Percy layed down next to her and pulled up the blanket covering both of them.

I look at him quizzically "No offense but you look drunk. Take a nap and you will probably calm down." He said as he cupped my face with a look that said 'I'm lucky'

I took his advice fell asleep hugging him

Percy POV

Ah first thing I do when I wake up is get a girl. Not bad Jackson, not bad at all. Can't wait to see the other chicks at this uh. I look down at the Annabeth's shirt. Camp half-blood huh? Well it's a camp it has to have more people around.

And that's it. Please review since its my first fanfic


	2. Evil or just a Realization?

A/N: Yo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have school and stuff. So yea and im thinking bout doing a few major gods(got hooked on pertemis). And im going for a percy that's deceiving type not bad boy(that's after this series or during this series). So enjoy and of course I don't own anything made by the god(rick riordan) of the PJO series. Oh and percy gonna be evil in this series and a this series is going to go m rated.

(end of book 1 when percy and luke are talking)

Percy's POV

So luke was the one to betray me, I should have known. He acted too nice, like he was trying to convince us to think that he's the reliable senior here. But I could tell that someone was pulling the strings when Ares sort of faltered out of the fight when I mentioned he wasn't smart enough.

"So who are you working for?" I say as I draw my hands near riptide

"I wouldn't I were you. Pit scorpions can jump 15 feet. And beside he's been talking to you too, am I right?" luke asks

I held my hands up "So your working for Kronos, he's been talking and I listened."

Luke raised an eyebrow "And do you agree with him?"

"Of course, the gods would die without us demi-gods to do their quests and all. And yet somehow they still lack the security to protect their symbols."

Luke smirked "Yes they do, they are too arrogant to think someone can walk in and steal their symbols during the winter solistice."

"Then how did Ares end up with them?"

Luke frowned "I got cocky, Zeus sent out his children to find the bolt. Ares found me. I could have beat him easily but he disarmed me."

I looked at him puzzled "Wasn't that the plan?"

"No, luck just made it that way."

I looked up at the sky with the 'oooh' face "Well I agree with kronos, its time for them to realize that they can't live without us demigods."

Luke twirled backbiter "Really? I thought that you would be against him."

I sighed "Even though I have ADHD I did good in my mythology. And I also realized the very few benefits of quests."

Luke nodded "I see so shall we get going?"

I put my hand up "No, at least not now. The gods still need a lapdog and they think that I am the most ignorant one."

Luke smiled "So for now your our spy, well good luck to you."

"Oh but if your leaving you're going to make yourself number one enemy to gods."

"Yes that's the plan."

"Well then you need to sting me to look like I resisted. Making people trust me faster."

"Jackson you know the risks so I'm not going to bother reminding you." Luke raised his hand and the scorpion leapt

"Just remember that we are enemies for the same goal." I shouted as the scorpion stung me.

*time-skip* to percy meeting thalia

Thalia's POV

"I am thalia, daughter of Zeus."

I stare into the boy's sea green eyes that opened with surprise then a slight twitch of his lips as if he held back a smile.

The boy smiled "Welcome back to camp half-blood thalia." His smile emitted a warm feeling, I slightly blushed.

"Now let's get you to the infirmary, I bet you're feeling weird after coming out of a tree." The sky seemed to move faster.

Then I realize that he was carrying me and my cheeks went blood red. I pushed at him to drop me.

He slows down "What's wrong?" he genuinely looks worried. I feel guilty that I'm rejecting his help when he's so eager to.

"Nothing so you can let me down." I answer

He nods and lets my legs descend down first and helped me stand up. My first steps back I stumbled but caught on to the boy. He eventually gave in and took my arm and put me in a position where I can still walk but he acted as a crutch.

"Stop it." I protested

"No." He answers

"I'm fine." I persist

"You're walking like a drunk."

"That's not going to get you anywhere if your hitting on me."

"I just want to see you better not naked."

"Oh my what a gentlemen." I say sarcastically

He laughs "Oh of course I am, if I wasn't then we will already be at my cabin."

I smile "Hey what's your name by the way."

"Can you remember it?" saying as if I had mental problems

"I just woke up that's it, I'm still too young to drink."

The boy pondered "Then that would make you…"

"I'm _ years old." (IDK what age she was at that time)

"It's Percy Jackson. And if you were wondering I'm the son of Poseidon."

My eyes widened. Another possibility for the prophecy and a person to take my place. I frowned.

Percy's eyebrows rose "What's wrong Thalia, are you surprised that I'm a kid of the big three?"

"Of course, I'm surprised! I thought they made a rule for no more kids."

Percy gave a sheepish smile "Well the gods don't seem to remember their rules for long."

Thalia rolled her eyes "True but how did you live this long anyway?"

Percy shrugged "I don't know dumb luck I guess."

Thalia had her doubts but kept quiet since the Percy was helping her.

"Here we are." Percy announced as he stopped in front of the Big house

As he opened the door I heard a distant stampede of feet headed towards us. They finally got out of their trance-like faze and went to go help or back to whatever they were doing before.

I turned my head and saw the familiar blond curls "Hey Percy do you know Annabeth and Luke?"

Silence remained only for a few seconds "Yeah I do, they helped me with my first quest!"

I turned back around "I saw Annabeth but where's Luke?"

He looked away and answered "I'm… I'm sorry Thalia but Luke betrayed the gods."

I heard the remorse in his voice but I don't want to believe it. Luke couldn't betray the gods he trained so hard just to impress.

"You're lying. Luke would never betray us." I say

Percy opens the infirmary door and sets me down on one of the beds. "I know you won't believe me so go ask Annabeth. And this is not something that I want to remember so I'm not going to push it."

"Just get out, I don't want to talk to someone who thinks that Luke wasted all of his training by trying to impress the gods."

"I understand." Is all he said as he left the room

I drop my head to the pillow and let myself go to my thoughts

'Who is this guy really? Who is he to say that Luke betrayed the gods? He's probably one of the Hermes kids, playing a prank on me. Or maybe Luke just hiding or on a quest he's probably going to surprise me that the prank was his idea. But who is this kid really? I mean if he was a Hermes kid then he would have pushed it to make me believe him. I should ask Annabeth if he was serious or not.'

I dozed off.

(Percy's POV)

'Damn' I thought

'She's hung up on Luke. I can't get anywhere with her till she realizes that Luke really did betray the gods.'

"Percy!" I hear someone shout

I look up to see Annabeth running toward me.

"Percy is Thalia okay!" she asks frantically

I put up my fake smile "Yea she just had trouble walking. She needs her rest for now."

"Oh thank the gods." She sighs

'Yea thank the gods who did crap to help'

She slightly moves her hand into mine grasping it "Um hey Percy," a red was starting to set into her face "I was wondering if you and I can go to your cabin for…you know, alone time?"

An idea popped into my head 'Thalia won't be so hard after Annabeth talks to her'

I gently cup her face "I've been waiting for you to ask all the time when we got back."

I feel the heat rise in her cheeks "Why didn't you just ask?"

"Because I don't want to seem to seem possessive of you, you are not mine you're yourself and not a trophy for me to display." I say as I work my hands around her and lower my head her ear and whisper the last words

She hugs me back "You don't have to. I'm already yours alone."

I pull back "Then let's go to my cabin where we can be alone together. I want to thank you again like the first time we met."

She's still hugging me with the side of her head against my chest. "Yea I bet you want to thank me for saving your but more than a hundred times don't you?"

I tilt her head toward my face "Then that must mean I have to give you more than a hundred thank you don't I?"

I walk towards my cabin with her walking with me and an evil smirk

'Everything is going according to plan.'

(A/N sorry this is only part one. But don't worry my schedule really opened up so expect the next part real soon. Oh and after this series im going to do the what-if percy was a bad boy. Until then keep reviewing and keep commenting they really motivate/inspire me)


	3. Thalia part 1

A/N: hey imma do two paths from here. 1 the exploiting path, exploit girls (and I might do one where its nico, for you yaoi fans) 2 the harem path (m rated and highly made up). Right now im going to do the exploit path. Oh and some people submit their own characters for helping Percy or be a victim to Percy. Again I don't own anything from rick riordan or the PJO series.

Annabeth's POV

Percy dragged me towards his cabin. My head was looking down trying to hide my blushing face from looking campers.

When we finally got to his cabin he turned toward me.

He laughed nervously "Sorry about that, I didn't think the other campers would look at us. I guess I am really a seaweed head."

I fidgeted "its okay, I know you are."

Percy feigned an overdramatic hurt pose "Ah! That really hurts my feelings Annabeth!"

I punch his arm "Stop being so melodramatic." I laugh

He laughs back "Well come on, let's not wait out here. Don't you want your thank you?"

His mention of 'thank you' ignited my face "Um well yea it's too hot out here." I tried to show a face not caring but my blushing must have broken it.

He smiled and got up. He opened the door and bowed "Well would my lady care to enter my cabin?"

I rolled my eyes "Come on before Apollo scorches us with this heat." I walk past him and into his cabin

I hear the click of the door then feel his arms coming around my neck. They slide down till his head was right next to mine.

He whispered into my ear "So do you still feel the same for me?"

I was confused by what he meant "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you still feel the same for me ever since you saw Luke? Do you like the bad boy Luke or the seaweed brain?" His arms drifted back to his side.

"Percy, do I really look like the type of girl who goes for boys that betray me?" I looked at him with a smile saying 'what do you think'

He laughed a little "Well I wish Thalia was this easy to understand."

That made me suspicious "Why wouldn't Thalia understand?"

Percy sighed "I tried to get her to open up, but she thinks that I am just lying when I told her about Luke. Annabeth I am really worried about her since she's the daughter of Zues."

I put my hand on his shoulder "Why are you worried?"

"She might go over to Luke's side and I don't think that I can bring myself to hurt her." Percy looked guilty

"Don't worry Percy, I'll talk to her. I think that she just needs a familiar face to trust."

Percy moved forward to hug me "Thanks Annabeth, I mean I think that she's the only one that can understand being a kid of the 'Big 3'."

That bugged me. "Yea i'll talk to her later. Now do you think that you can give me a 'Thank you'?"

Percy had that surprised 'O' look "Sorry but I need to check up with my mom, you know big dangerous quest equals a big lecture. So can you go talk to Thalia while I check with my mom?"

Now that really bugged me. He invites me over just to question our relationship, then say how Thalia can understand him, and now he doesn't want to make out.

I nod my head "Yeah just come over to my cabin when you're done okay?"

He kisses my forehead "Of course, my lady."

(Thalia's POV)

I lay in white gown in a white bed just thinking of that boy named percy

'Is he really telling the truth? What could've happened while I was asleep?'

My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth entering the room

I suddenly brightened "Annabeth! Thank the gods you're here. I have some questions for you."

Her face showed no sign of care "Yeah I think I can help you, but then you help me okay?"

"Um yea sure, so do you know a kid named Percy?"

"I know one"

"Sweet so who's his god parent, is it Aphrodite or is it Hermes?"

She looked at me weird "Didn't Percy tell you?"

"Yeah but another kid of the 'Big 3' do you really believe that?"

"I believe since I saw posiedon claim him at the campfire."

"Really? Hmm, then I probably need to apologize to him."

"You should."

"Um ok then. Anyway where is Luke?"

Annabeth looked pissed then "Thalia did you listen to Percy?"

"Yea but he told me some lies about Luke leaving camp."

"Thalia he's telling the truth."

"Annabeth that's not funny."

"Did I say I was joking?" She asked with stern tone

"Luke couldn't have left without us. We are practically a family."

"He did, he even attacked percy when he left!"

"But-but…" I was speechless

'Luke what happened?'

"Why did he leave?" I ask

"How should I know?"

"Look can you stop being pissed! I don't know what's your problem but I need your support!"

That made her more mad "My problem is that Percy is my boyfriend and when you show up he starts thinking about you! It's the same with Luke, you just walk right in and steal the person I love! He's the one that made it so clear to see that Luke wasn't for me! So right now I am not doing this because of you I'm doing this so me and percy can have a relationship!"

I was stunned again "Annabeth I'm-I'm sorry I didn't know."

She stood up "And beside he's the one that carried you away like a princess, he tried to get you to open up to him, and all you do after is just question him! I don't understand how he can see you as a person to look up to just because your kid of the "Big 3"! So just keep away from percy, and then everything will be fine!" She left slamming the door.

I was left in the infirmiary feeling like the opposite of a good friend.

(Percy POV)

"So do you think that she will be useful?" I say in my head

"Yes more power means more easy to take down the gods. Continue your recruitment of all demi-gods." Kronos replied

Telepathy meant a secure connection for talking.

"Great I will ask for Luke's help if needed through you."

"Understood till we need each other, goodbye"

I sighed "Being me is trouble."

A/N: you got that right Percy,

Anyway here's the dossier form for new helpers/victims

Name (full name):

Age:

Hair color:

Skin type:

God parent:

Powers:

Traits and wishes:

Physical appearance:

Weapons (just in case):

H or V:


	4. Thalia part 2

Hey ppl im back from planting that imaginary bomb at school so I can work on my stuff. So far all I got for extras is Diana and Nathalie Marydith. Thank you XxPerliaxFabinaxX for your characters

It summer so expect a way faster update times

Percy POV

I take a deep breath then exhale preparing my act of innocence. I cautiously open the door, looking for the half-blood of Zeus. I find her in the bed crying, mumbling "I didn't know." and "I'm so sorry Annabeth". I knock on the door even though it's already open.

"Excuse me," I say in that oblivious tone "Thalia are you okay. I saw Annabeth running out of here a little while ago. I just wanted to see if everything is alright."

"Just wait a minute please." I hear her say along with her sniffles "You can come in."

I come in and sit down next to her bed "So did anything happen with you two?" I ask

Her eyes look at me "Percy how do you feel about Annabeth?"

I smile "Well she's a great friend. She helps me whenever and whatever. It doesn't matter if it's a mental problem or a physical problem. She can help."

She continues to stare "What if she loves you."

I frown "She's great and all but I don't think that she's the one for me."

She now stares at me with puzzled stare "Then who do you think is the one for you?"

Thalia POV

"I think it's you Thalia." He flat out stated

"No," I won't do it again "it's not me Percy"

He then grasped my hand, "Why not? You have been questioning me the minute I got in here. I think that it's only fair that you answer a few of mine."

I look away "Because Annabeth loves you and I will be betraying her if I loved you!"

He stands up and grabs my shoulders. He forces me lay down and for me to stare up into his furious face. Then he suddenly pulls me into his embrace our heads next to each other.

"Thalia," he whispers into my ear "What about what you want? Do you want to love me or lose me to Annabeth? If she is your friend then she will support you."

I knew my face grew red. He didn't care for his own gain but for me. He wanted me to be happy.

But why me? "Percy why would you choose me? I mean, I am a tomboy and we only known each other for a little while now. What makes me the one for you?"

He pulled back his head and put our foreheads in contact "Love doesn't need a reason. I only love you for you. I don't find you as a tomboy, I find you as brave. And Annabeth and Grover told me about you. So I already knew you and fell in love with you. I know you are the one for me. So please, this time be selfish, show me what you really want."

I felt the tears go down my face as he pulled me back into his embrace but this time it was not as rough. It was gentle pull, like I went in voluntarily, he just wants me to be happy.

My tears make little spots on his shirt. I want to say sorry but I choke on the words. He doesn't say anything he just lets me cry as he strokes my hair to comfort me.

As I settle down he asks me "What do you want to do?"

My breathing slows down as I calm down then I calmly answered "Let me love you."

"As you wish." I push him down and gain the dominance in this dispute.

My hair gets in the way of my vision but I could still see his smile, acting as if it didn't even bother him that he no longer has the power.

"Well?" he says "I'm waiting."

I tugged his shirt off him, and then I felt his hard, broad chest.

"Are you impressed?" he smiles at me

"Oh please, I seen better muscles on Ares newbies."

"So this is not the first time you stripped a boy?"

He's making fun of me! "N-no it's just that we were playing at the beach."

"I would love to see you in a bikini."

He's acting as if I'm not going to do anything! "Shut up!"

"Make me."

I then suddenly kiss unconsciously, it was a quick kiss but it did stop him.

"Hah! What do you have to say know?"

He stares up at me with amazement then it went back to that smile "it was delicious."

Then I fully realize what I did. My cheeks go back to being red. I just gave him my first kiss.

He starts to go back up "And I am hungry for more." He suddenly stares at my lips

I back away "P-percy why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told you, I am hungry." He says as he backs me against the end of the bed

I turn away and try to push him back, but his stare makes me feel so weak. I felt like a rabbit being cornered by a wolf.

He simply gently pushes my cheek as he shortens the distance between our faces. His hands slowly cup my face as my resistance is crushed. I close my eyes. The rabbit is right in front of the wolf.

Our lips touch. My desires are going off. I don't care now about Annabeth. I just want more. I feel his lips slowly devour mine. His tongue just waiting for me to give in.

I gave in. Our tongues meet by encircling each other. My hands no longer push him away but pull him closer. He backs out of the kiss. My hands try to stop him but he suddenly comes closer to my ear. He nibbles on my ear. This brought ecstasy not pain.

He then started to lightly bit down my neck. This was supposed to be painful but it was purely ecstatic.

I started to protest "P-percy, p-please stop teasing me."

"How about a kiss then?"

Then I started begging "Yes, please Percy!"

He smiled, I no longer cared if he took me for granted.

"As you wish."

Our lips are in touch again. And the endless teasing ceased. Or so I thought. His kiss was more hot and rough. I don't know why but I let him ravage my lips. His kiss devoured my lips and my tongue was his to play with. As his rampage started to calm, I knew my face was looked drunk with face all red, my eyes dazed, and my mouth just hanging down.

He lays me down on the bed covers me. He starts to dress and go for the door.

"Wait," I say sleepily "what do we say to Annabeth?"

He pauses in the doorway then turns around with that same smile "Why tell her in the first place. Let's keep our love a secret okay?"

"Yea your right." I say as I fall to sleep.

Percy POV

As I entered my cabin I was met with 2 almost identical girls, only distinguishable by the streaks in their hair.

I looked at them both "So can I help you girls?"

Both of them fidgeted(the review didn't say their personality, so I went with shy) they answered at the same time "We are twins of Poseidon."

This surprised me. "Did you guys sneak in here?"

They both nodded.

I sighed "Even though your my half-sisters I have to tell Chiron. Your more children of the big three."

They both tackled me "No don't!" said the one with blue streaks. "We just want to be hunters." said the one with silver streaks.

I smiled "I guess I can make an exception if you do a few favors for me."

"Yes! Anything!" they said at the same time.

"Well lets start off by knowing your names."

The one with blue streaks said "I am Diana Jo Marydith."

The one with silver streaks said "I am Nathalie Jayne Marydith."

"Good now let get along like the sibling like we are." I say

The gods are screwed.

A/N: seems like my imagination made Thalia a M. with percy as the S.

Keep on the helpers and victims puh-lease.

Again I don't own the Percy Jackson series all right to riordan.


	5. Breaking the Hunters

(A/N: … summer did not help at all in the fan fic. Well I'm back and maybe I might be updating every month or so. And keep submitting OCs they really help with the story)

Percy's POV:

'_Kronos?' _ I think '_Is there anything new on the gods?'_

For a while my head was clear then a familiar voice started to come in.

'_Percy?_' Luke's voice came through '_Kronos wanted me to tell you about our new recruit. Her name is Sadie Williams and she's a daughter of Hades. She says that she knows where more children of Hades are.'_

I smiled, for once I was thankful that the gods don't even listen to their own rules, _'Put her on'_

A moment passed till she was on _'Hello Perseus. As you may have heard I know the whereabouts of my half-siblings. Do you remember of the Lotus hotel?'_

A casino which traps its residence in an entertaining time loop, that was fun. _'Yes, why do you ask?'_

'_My siblings are in the same time loop but just as a school. A spy is already over there watching them as is your satyr friend.'_

'_Excellent, I shall move when he notifies me. Luke are you still connected?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_How are my sisters?'_

'_They are with artemis right now, they seem to be patrolling the area near the school. So expect them to interfere with retrieval.'_

'_Understood, I shall talk with grover now.'_

I feel a fade in my mind meaning they disconnected. I now try to call up grover.

'_Grover, you there?'_

Not even a second passed to hear him reply.

'_Percy! Great news, I found more demi-gods. Come on over to where I'm at and bring Annabeth and Rachael. There's a monster around but I don't know where.'_

I held back a laugh _'Don't worry Grover, what kind of monster can take on Rachael, Annabeth, and me?'_

'_Hahaha,' I heard him bleat through my head ', yeah but it's always good to be careful.'_

'_Alright man, I'll see you there.'_

The bleating faded and I was now alone with my thoughts.

I called my mom and asked her if she can drop me and the girls somewhere. She replied with the usual 'Oh which one is your girlfriend?' and I reply embarrassed 'Mom it's just demi-god business.' But as usual all she says was 'Sureeee.'.

Honestly moms exaggerate with relationships.


	6. Moms (oo)

A/N: Hey I'm back from the dead and I finally got a companion, here she is

Yin_Gurl here and bringing the dead with and hoping to have fun typing this story with Yang_boi. I am going to be getting on him to post more chapters a bit faster but stay safe in the night and don't become one with the night like I did. Oh and btw Yang had put Rachel instead of Thalia last chapter.

Yang_Boi again, as Yin just told you, we will be working on the chapters and they should be coming out more often instead of the random timing. I am sorry for never noticing that mistake and Yin is a necromancer…how cool is that? Well let's get started.

Percy POV:

"I can't believe my mom forced me to sit between Annabeth and Thalia."I thought, catching his mom looking at him in the rear view mirror for probably the millionth time. And each time having the curios look of who is my girlfriend might be.

"Thanks for driving us " Annabeth said smiling at my mom

"Yeah ditto," Thalia muttered ", now what is this? Is this baby Percy in the bathtub?" Thalia said while flashing the picture of my infant self in the tub toward the mirror.

Annabeth giggled at the rear view mirror, "Percy, I didn't think you can do that while you're a baby. I mean, look at all those bubbles." My mom just laughed, "Yes, he was always a little trouble maker."

My face was flushed with shade of red "Mom, we are on an important mission. This is no time for my baby pictures!"

"Jeez seaweed head, we aren't even there yet so relax," Thalia said "beside are there more adorable pictures of baby you?" she exaggerated the 'adorable'

Annabeth looked through more pictures finding one of when I was three and I had colored my chest with highlighters and showed it to Thalia just before the both started laughing out loud.

TIME SKIP- 15 Minutes later

I was walking ahead of Annabeth and Thalia, blushing from embarrassment, headed towards Westover Hall's wooden double doors.

"Hey slow down, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said catching up to me. I opened the doors and was a bit shocked on how big the main hallway was. There was battle flags and weapon on display to the point of it being over kill… even for a Military school. I looked around and decided to hide our bags behind one of the pillars.

As we finished stashing our belongings we were confronted by an awkward duo of a woman with a mustache and the man clean of any facial hair. This had me think the woman being the monster on the inside.

"Well?" the woman said, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," I stammered, wondering if this monster had not known why I came here.

"Ha!" the man snapped, which made me jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee-jected!"

The man spoke in an accent, French maybe, since he said his 'J' like the name 'Jacques'. His nostrils went goes up when he speaks, really hard not to notice. And his eyes were colored different.

'Crap', I thought, 'did no one tell them that we were coming?'

Thalia then stepped up and snapped her fingers, calling the Mist and clouding over ourselves.

"Sir?" Thalia said innocently "Don't you recognize us? We are eighth graders here, Percy, Annabeth, and me, Thalia."

The man now looked confused " , do you know these students?"

The woman seemed as if she woke from a trance, "I-, Yes, Yes I do know them." She said, "Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

"You guys made it!" A voice from down the hall yelled, obviously Grover "You guys-"

"Oh! and , I, uh-"

"What is it, ?" remarked Grover as an annoying presence, "What do you mean they made it? These students live here."

"I, uh-, I mean they made the punch! And it's great!" Grover saving us from his mistake

"Yes, The punch is great" beamed "Now back to the gymnasium, all of you."

We left with the military customary of salutes. Grover led us to the gym doors.

"So what's the emergency?" I asked

"I found two." Grover answered

"Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed "here?"

Grover nodded.

With the upcoming war, the camp had needed fighters. Chiron had sent out satyrs to search within most of the schools, but the amount of half-bloods are low or well hidden. Even Kronos is having a hard time searching for them.

"They're brother and sister," Grover informed "Ten and Twelve, I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We need to get them out of here as fast as we can."

"Monsters?"

"One, he suspects but he doesn't know for sure. Since it's the last day of the term, he won't let them go. Every time I try to get close to them, he blocks me. I don't know what to do!"

I noticed that Grover was asking Thalia. He would have asked me but Thalia holds the most experience.

"Right," Thalia answered "The half-bloods are at the dance right?"

Grover nodded.

"Then let's dance." Thalia stated "Who's the monster?"

"Oh, you just met him. The monster is the vice principal, "

'Oh crap' I thought

(A/N:…welp that be it. Imma be doing the next chapter solo)


	7. Choose a Girl

(A/N: Wow…I have been gone for a long time. Frankly a sudden review reminded me that I had to write it. So here's the exposition, to choose who to go after. I will change their fates, but one will still die. But if's there's enough helpers, Percy can probably get both then~)

Percy's POV

As our group entered the gym, we learned that military kids tend to go overboard on celebrations. The sudden freedom is quite exhilarating.

Guys were roughhousing and fooling around with the decorations. Girls…well…A make-over typhoon would be a good description of their group ravaging little boys. The older ones seem to detach themselves from the party, foreign to their release of rules.

"There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers."Bianca and Nico di Angela"

The girl, Bianca, seemed to conceal her identity. The boy looked to be the younger sibling. Both had dark hair with olive skin to compliment them. They stayed silent, communicating through their hands. The boy shuffled some cards while the sister looked about, as if there was danger nearby.

Annabeth said, "Do they… I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger."

I can just assume that the 'Scent' was a sort of thing that emanated when one tries to or even becomes aware of their god-parent. But that is just my speculation, not the fact.

"So how should we go through with our rescue?" I ask

"Well first, we have to get the monster off our tail." Thalia said pointing to who entered through a doorway near the bleachers. Then positioned himself near the two, looking at us.

He didn't fall for Thalia's mist trick before, now he's suspicious. Yet he seemed hesitant, he must have known one of us is the agents, but he doesn't know who.

"Why don't we act casual then," I say "Throw him off our plans."

"So talk, eat, and dance, if one of us has a chance to take them away, do it."

Annabeth fidgeted, her hands holding each other tightly as she resisted the urge to ask Percy. To have some alone time with him ever since he got back.

Thalia was about to ask, but heard Jesse McCartney slow song. Not wanting to slow dance with Percy, and his possible teasing.

Grover was the only one that was oblivious to the girl's flustered faces. So he suggested a solution to all, "Percy, why don't you get some drinks?"

"Um, sure, be right back"

I headed toward the punch table and started to get cups. I grabbed the ladle and started to pour our drinks. slowly headed over to me. When he got to me, I was already done with the drinks. As I tried to pass by, he whispered "Your tricks don't fool me, demi-god."

"You do know who I am correct?" I whispered back

"No and it doesn't matter, the two will serve Lord Kronos."

"And you want to do it today, since the term is coming to an end and the hunters are near, correct?" I ask as I head back to the punch bowl to serve him a cup.

He looks at me, stunned then reluctant to believe "Percy Jackson?" His accent seemed to screw with my name.

"Only one."

He took his drink only to spit it back into the cup "So what's your plan?"

"Continue your abduction, but seem to fail. By then the hunters should see your escape and pursue, we are to rendezvous with the hunters. But take the blond girl to Atlas, it's time for the titans to come back."

I laugh to upkeep the image of fooling him, he grins back. As I leave, he returns to his post.

I quicken my pace toward my group, putting on a mask of mild fear. My group quickly huddles around me, hurtling questions left from right.

"It's okay, I think. He only asked me how was the dance. I don't think he knew."

"Are you sure?! You don't feel dizzy or anything?! What's my name?!" Annabeth asked one after another.

"Your name is Annabeth, now c'mon we look more suspicious like this." I say as I pull her toward the dance floor.

Resting my hand at her hips, the other at her shoulder, I looked around, with no real goal. I feel her hands enlace behind my head. I took a glance over to Thalia, she decided to try to dance with Grover, who was tripping over his fake legs. I look over to the Di Angelos, to see them talking to Thorn. I sigh.

"Looks like we're in the clear, sorry I had to pull you into a dance with a klutz like me." I laugh awkwardly

"I-it w-was necessary," she pouts "So did you ever dance before?"

"Well, it is kind of awkward to ask a guy to dance at my school, but how was your school?" I ask

"Oh, it's been great; I got to learn a lot more with 3D programming. And…" She drones on and on

Paying no attention to her words, I look to see if Thalia is a safe distance away and hidden by the crowd. I lean in and seal Annabeth mouth with my lips. I draw back slowly, seeing her stormy gray eyes turn to a dull gray. Her reaction comes then, but is quickly halted as I bring my finger up to my mouth.

"Annabeth, are you avoiding me?"

"P-Percy, how can you ask something like that?"

"I wanted to see you, to hold you, but ever since you moved near. You haven't even as once come to visit me."

"W-well it's just that I have a lot on my mind. Beside why can't you just come?"

I am in a boarding school; I'm not allowed to leave. But you could have at least called or something, wise girl, if there's anything wrong, you can just tell me."

"I-I am happy that I am near you, it's just that…that-" Annabeth glances away, biting her lip, "Its my dad."

"What, more step-mom issues?"

"No, not that, he…he wants to move to San Francisco. And you know half-bloods can't live in San Francisco."

"No, I don't," I just love it how everyone keeps basic facts hidden from me, only to find it crucial at moments like these, "So, live at camp again?"

"No I-I want to do something other than-"She stares behind me, to where the bleachers are set, now void of people, half-bloods, and monsters

"They're gone."

"What?"

I look back, to see the empty bleachers and the doors wide open. It's time to act.

"We have to get Thalia and Grover!" Annabeth panicked "Oh, come on, where'd they dance off to?!"

Annabeth started to wonder about, searching for the other half of our group. I stayed in my spot, trying to see through a crowd of people, a floppy green cap or some cards lying about. To my luck, I saw a green cap, further accompanied by cards, leading to Thorn dragging them off. I looked to see if any of my group was near, then ran after Thorn.

~Time Skip (Cause I'm Lazy) to after meeting Artemis ~

"The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so…Argh!"

"I'm with you," I said, "I don't trust-"

"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia turned, red from anger, and a bit pink from yelling. "What were you thinking? Did you think that you could be the solo hero? Did you even think of waiting for us?"

"By Zeus, I swear, If we'd have stick together, we could have beat him, no Hunters, no missing Annabeth, if you could have just stuck with us."

All I did was stand there, a hurt face, hesitating hands, trying to get the fake words out of my mouth.

"Thalia…I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?! Do you think that sorry will fix this mess?!" She winds up her hand as to slap me, but I intercept her with a slap of my own.

She recoils from the sudden strike, her face a bit slacken. A small grin starts to shape, but is quickly overtaken by her anger. "What-"

"I'm sorry to worry about you." Interrupting her "I don't want to lose you or anyone else. War is coming, I just wanted more people on our side Thalia. I wanted our side to win and for this war to be over as soon as possible. I want to be with you as soon as possible."

"Wh-what are you saying, Percy?" Thalia sits down next to the blue cap, her anger subsiding but the red remains. Her hands cover her face to hide the blush "I-Is this your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, but a reason. You have every right to be angry with me. I was being selfish. I want to correct myself." I pick up the Annabeth's blue Yankee cap "This was my fault, not yours. So don't hate the Hunters for saving us, hate me. But I want to prove to you, that I can get back you trust by getting back Annabeth"

Sniffles can be heard behind her hands "I-I don't hate you, I just miss you so much. When I'm around you, I know that my troubles are not by themselves. I love how you make me feel like, there's not a care in the world. I just want to be free. Free of all the Gods' orders and problems. I want to live like a normal girl."

"We all do Thals," I hug her as her sniffling turns to soft cries "We all want out of family drama."

I gently kiss her forehead over and over again, her cries turn to high and to low, altering between moments. When she stopped, she simply just relaxed into my embrace .

"I need some time alone." She asks

"Take all the time you need." I leave with a kiss to her lips and silent exit

I stray to a place outside of camp, and try mentally contacting Luke.

"_Luke, are you there?"_

A silence passes by the time he answered

"_I hear you."_

"_What's at San Francisco__?"_

(A/N: I think I should let you guys choose, I mean I've been gone so long that I should award you guys by choosing who Percy goes after! There's Zoe, a stern and dedicated girl with a secret, or Bianca, pure and very easy to bre_ak, _seeing as she's the daughter of Hades. So vote for either Zoe or Bianca, Don't forget the Hs or Vs~Did a quick edit, cause I saw that I made a rhetorical question. So instead it's a foreshadow!)


	8. Post-Zoe

(A/N: …I have no idea how to even say sorry so I'll just say that another review reminded me that I had this going on. And It sorta helped me get back into it and actually fully think this through…And since people don't care about Bianca, she dead.)

~Resume from last time~

Percy POV:

"…"

A silence seemed to prolong itself as I waited for an answer.

"_Did the others talk about it?"_

"_Who else would hint about San Francisco? Annabeth told me something about us being forbidden to go there, ah and our agent is already on route with Annabeth."_

"…_Thanks for the update, anyway, the reason being our sort of splinter camp."_

"_Splinter camp? Campers who didn't like the way they did things at Half-blood?"_

"_More like it's our sibling camp, do you know of the romans?"_

A bit of remembering made me silent, as the history comes back from my studies at the boarding school. A bit of study into greek mythology led to romans and how they also worshipped the same gods but under different names.

"_Yea, had a war with the greek but had the same gods. Most of it was the same but their names…So this camp is?"_

"_Yes, it's the camp for the Romans."_

I pondered about this for a while, this presented a potential ally or another enemy front, but my thoughts were broken by Luke's voice in my head.

"_If you're thinking of why you're not allowed there, it's because of their nature, they're violent and war-like people."_

"_And what of it? We can use it to our advantage. Are we even trying to recruit them?"_

"_Yes, in a way, Kronos is having difficulties due to the gods having a different personality and different rules to the Romans"_

"…_So your saying they show favoritism toward the Romans." _I sigh _"I…I can't deal with that right now, do we have any possible agents in that vicinity?"_

"_None for now, I'll try to lead recruits to their scouts and have them implanted."_

"_Good, and one last question."_

"_Hurry up, we can't waste time."_

"_How do you feel about Annabeth, or better yet, Thalia?"_

"…_You'll know when this is over."_

I smirked a little, as felt him falter in his answer.

"_Hey, nothing personal."_

"_Just shut it Jackson, we are doing this for them, remember that."_

"_Alright, alright, let's just see what happens when this war ends, best of luck."_

~(A/N: Sassy Luke is best Luke) Time skip to Museum(First time seeing Atlas)~

As I stood there, shrouded by Annabeth's cap, I finally saw the man on the throne. He was large, light brown, his dark hair slicked back, in a business suit. His whole figure reminded me of a statue, his eyes even resembled stone.

As the man and Thorn argued, I managed to sneak past the guards and got behind the so called 'General'.

"I am Lord Kronos's senior commander," the General said. "And I will choose

lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you."

"Ah, did Kronos forget to mention this to me? Darn, I should've been at the meeting." I said as I took off Annabeth's hat. "Anyone care to inform me of…the general?"

The General looked behind him stunned at first then his face hardened, a look of somewhat disgust and hate. Luke turned back also, he frowned upon remembering our last mental conversation but it soon turned to a smile as he had an ally among these monsters.

"Percy Jackson, Kronos' agent correct? Your information and conniving had help us immensely, but I'm afraid you do not have authority here." The General's voice boomed throughout the room, seemingly reverberating to enhance its impact.

I laugh a bit, "And you think you do? I hold in my hands ways to get rid of all the children of the Eldest gods. This can benefit or destroy Kronos' plan. Do you really not want to listen to me?" I tilt my head and smile a bit, the General had put on his poker face as Luke stared at me, amazed at what I just threatened.

"_Listen to the boy,"_ That creeping voice had materialized again _"He is vital to the plan and will have higher authority than Atlas."_ Then it dissipated just like it appeared, no warning or feeling of it even coming in.

"You heard Kronos, as of now, Percy has control of this situation." Luke said brazenly "I suggest that we follow him."

The General snarled, but he took a knee, "Very well, as Kronos commands, I will follow your lead." Thorn on the first floor also took knee, despite his hissing.

I took seat upon Atlas' chair, "Good, now then, listen to what I am about to order." I paused to let them stand again, "You all shall still appear to under the General's commands but will receive more orders from me via Luke." I motion toward Luke "General feel free to throw whatever at me during this quest, to keep the rouse in order." Atlas smiled at this but quickly disappeared as I looked upon him "Atlas, tell me something, how do you know Zoe Nightshade?"

Atlas crossed his arms, "The girl is my daughter, but she means nothing to me."

I smiled and put on my usual façade of happy, "I would expect nothing less from a Titan," My true expression came out, like a predator catching its prey, "Because what I have for her, would break Daddy's heart" As I joked light-heartedly, I see that Luke was staring at me with a new found, well, disgust.

I stood up, "Now then, if you would please resume your plotting, I will go formally join the quest." And headed down the stairs and toward the exit.

"Jackson!" Atlas said, not needing to shout, "If I kill you, no hard feelings."

I turned back, "Please, don't worry about me, I'm the hero and you're the villain. You know how this story goes."

(A/N: Yea, I got something planned for Zoe, gonna do this and that to her and manage to keep it just below M rated…Maybe I should just turn this fiction to M rated, tell me in the reviews if you want to keep this PG, T, or head to M. Don't forget to send H's or V's, lack of them made Bianca die~ Oh and if you want a taste of what I was going to do for the Percy the XXX demon, check out my lemon, s/10386815/1/For-the-Empire, Bai for now)


	9. Testing Luke

(A/N: Yo, most reviews, though few, are pointing toward going M rated, hehehe, good, cause all the thoughts put into this will be breaking Zoe after the third book and before the fourth book, sort of like a summer project for Percy. Oh and Yin_Gurl is back, we couldn't do the last few chapters due to school and such. And her comments will be in **bold**.

Percy POV:

As I walk out I know that this would be starting now so I put Annabeth's cap back on and look back at the door to see twelve skeleton wars running out to come after me. I turn back around and start running towards the Museum of Air and Space where Thalia, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover were to 'warn' them of what was coming but I kept a semi- slow pace so that that wouldn't have time to run when the warriors got there after I half ass explain what is going on with Luke and the General being here. Of course I'm not exactly sure where Thalia and they are but I should be able to run into them quickly enough.

After I get past the admissions area I take Annabeth's cap off and stop for a moment to do a quick survey of the museum before taking off again at my fastest to make is more believable that I was running scared rather than like I was up to something. Stupidly I wasn't watching where I was going and literally ran into Thalia knocking her into the Apollo Space capsule. By the time I am up and almost have my balance again I see that Zoe and Bianca are aiming their arrows at me. This I could deal with. I look over at Thalia and see she is mad and ready to hurt me so I say the first thing to distract her.

"Luke is here" I say still trying to catch my breath and inwardly smile when Thalia's anger melts with her attention shifting to Luke. When Grover has finally recovered from my crashing entrance he smiles ready to say something before he gets a murderous glare from Zoe.

"Where?" Thalia finally asks me after a moment's hesitation. I go into a quick explanation of Thorn and Luke and the General. I watch Zoe's facial expression change when I mention her father.

"The General is here?" Zoe asks looking ready to kill me thinking I am lying.

"Why would I lie?" I ask before deciding to bring up the skeleton warriors. "Look we don't have time to stand here arguing about me lying or not there are Skeleton warriors and who know what else coming here" I say pushing some urgency into the tone of my voice.

"What!?" Thalia says causing me to jump slightly because I was expecting Zoe to ask. "How many?" She continues looking ready to kill me again if I don't answer with the right answer.

"Twelve Skeleton warriors. I don't know what else is coming though, but that General guy mentioned sending something to distract us while the warriors get here." I say quickly trying to give them the feeling that they should just run. Though it would be too late by the time they do get around to running. When I look over at Bianca she looks nervous but before she could say anything, Grover spook up.

"I thought we were just following Artemis's trail here but I guess she had just passed through looking for her mystery monster." Grover says softly already beating himself up for failing on his simple task.

As I look back at Bianca I see she is looking at Zoe, "Zoe," She starts sounding worried "If it is the General-" She tries to continue.

"It cannot be!" Zoe snaps cutting Bianca off, "Percy has to be lying or maybe he saw an illusion." She continues glaring at me like she was contemplating trying to kill me here and now to just save herself the problem of traveling with me.

Thalia sighs, "You shouldn't have come Percy… But you're here now so let's go before we find out if he is really lying now or not." She says turning to start walking out, as she turned I saw her lips curl up.

"It is not thy decision to make and him being here isn't right. Thee should send this boy back to thy camp." Zoe snaps at Thalia just managing to piss Thalia off, but before she could retort to Zoe the little pet Atlas had mentioned found its way to us.

"It's-" I start trying to sound like I wasn't all too sure about what it was.

"It's a Nemean Lion" Thalia says in a tone saying I should have already known that.

~Cue fight scene, then time-skip to Apollo's train~

"Nice coat," Thalia told me

I shrugged the jacket off, and moved it onto her, "Thanks, but I think it suits you better."

"Oh really?" Thalia asks as she puts on the coat, "How so?"

"Oh you know," I motioned my hands to start our imagination, "Picture this, a punk rocker girl with a lion coat, shooting lightning out her hands as she does a guitar solo."

Thalia stifles a giggle, but I continue, "In front of thousands of fans cheering, 'Pinecone, Pinecone!', and her dashing, very dashing, boyfriend does a water show right behind her."

Thalia laughs at that, "Aw, Percy Jackson thinks he's so great doesn't he?"

"Yes, yes, I was able to tame the wild rocker, I deserve an award for that."

"Oh, and if I mention to the paparazzi that you were the cause of this whole mess? How great do you think you'll be?"

"I'm still humble, I own my mistakes."

"Hmm, alright, I'll give you that, seaweed brain."

We laugh a little about the whole conversation, and then remain silent for a bit. To let Thalia thoughts settle and have her comfortable. I break the silence.

"Thalia, did Hunters try to recruit you?"

"...What makes you say that?"

"You have some history with them that is obvious, but a better way to notice is that she didn't try to recruit you."

"And I said no, anything else you want to discover about me?"

"Yea, just one," I paused for a bit to let the next few words have more impact, "Why'd you say no?"

Thalia opened her mouth then closed it and looked away, hesitant to answer me. I put my hand on her shoulder and try to coax her.

"Look, if you don't want to answer just say so. I'm in this war to be with you. If you don't want to share, then it's fine. I understand that there's a lot of pressure on us, you especially. So how about we keep at that no secrets between us when this war is over."

Thalia sighs, "No...I should just tell you this now and not regret it later on. The reason why I didn't join the Hunters was the one thing keeping me in this war,"

I nod, slowly opening a mental connection to Luke, who connected through his dreams.

'_What is it, Jackson?"_

I let my vision show in his dreams, allowing him a view of Thalia, and then he soon heard words as she opened her mouth.

"I did it for Luke."

'_...'_

"Oh," I said in mock surprise

"Zoe and I got into a fight. She told me I was being stupid. She said I'd regret my choice. She said Luke would let me down someday."

'_No, Thals, y-you got it wrong."_

"That's harsh," I said, "Hard to admit Zoe was right."

'_Jackson, stop this, STOP THIS!'_

"She wasn't right! Luke never let me down. Never."

'_T-that's right! Come on, Thals.'_

"We'll have to fight him," I said. "There's no way around it."

'_Shut it Jackson, Thals knows what I'm doing is right! Right Thals?'_

Thalia didn't answer.

'_Right? Thals...you believe in me, right?'_

"You haven't seen him lately," I warned. "I know it's hard to believe, but—"

'_Thals don't believe him, he's a spy, a dirty double-crossing spy.'_

"I'll do what I have to."

'...'

"Even if that means killing him?"

'_Jackson, turn off the link, now!'_

"Do me a favor," she said. "Shut up and hug me."

'_W-what?'_

I suppressed my grin and just snuggled with Thalia, then pulling her chin up.

'_Damn you, Damn you to Tartarus!'_

"Don't worry, I'll make you forget about Luke."

'_Damit that should be me! That should be me!'_

Thalia grins a little, "Try your best, seaweed brain."

I kiss her and cut the mental connection, only to start it up again to show flashes of Thalia, her neck, on top of me, her bra, and the occasional auditory waves of moans and name-calling.

As we finish, I open the mental connection one last time to hear Luke crying and I smile ear to ear with the devil's eyes.

(A/N: Oh God, I just felt like bashing on Luke for some reason, blonde, tall, blue eyes, just makes me want to roast him up, how about you Yin? **I can agree there and breaking Luke is fun. And to all you readers stay on the edge of your seats this is going to get a whole lot crazier hope ya'll enjoy it and please leave a comment on how we're doing and what you think so far.**)


	10. OC chapter

**(A/N- Hey Yin_Gurl here! This Chapter won't have Percy or any of the Questers it's for the most part to introduce some people and hint at a lot of things to come with plot, time and Place so enjoy this and comment if you see the OC you had submitted earlier and tell me if I do a good job with the character please. All comments are good for me **and me** to improve for later chapters.)**

Luke's POV~

'_Finally a chance to look for people who don't know what they are… Demi-gods… This should be fun actually see how someone reacts to finding out why strange stuff happens to them'_ I think walking around not knowing what was about to happen.

I come to a stop when I see some of the furies watching someone with real hunger to hurt their next victim. But the question is who they are watching because everyone is acting normal but probably me. I look at this girl who walks past me her eyes being what get my attention first. They are dark blue almost violet looking. I hear the flap of wings and a gust of air forcing some mortals to recoil, I look up again to see furies flying overhead and circling, like they were about to strike their prey. I realize that the circle is above the girl and it's their prey and start to follow her into an alley. She notices that I tailed her and start hurrying up, but I match her pace. Then she breaks out in a full sprint but I quickly overtake her. When I passed her, I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the stone wall. Quickly moving my hand up to stifle her scream and put a finger to my lips, signaling hush.

"Don't move and they won't notice us" He says knowing the furies depended on movement sight and is grateful that she just does as told without question. After the furies have long since gone, she roughly pushes me away and I notice that she is wearing gloves with the whole punk/ gothic look.

"Who do you think you are to push me around like that" this girl snaps at me before trying to hit me but I just step out of the way.

"I'm sorry I guess… but they looked ready to attack you." I say shrugging and looking her in the eyes.

"You little liar, you're not sorry one bit." She snaps at me again but not as forceful as the first time. "Beside who says I wasn't waiting for them to try to kill me, so that I can get them back" She says in a way to try hiding what she really was thinking.

"I'm Luke and you are?" He asks crossing his arms seeing that this wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

"What's it to you? Not like anyone has cared before, I don't see why it would matter now, especially to the likes of you." she says losing all the fire in her voice like she was nearly slipping into being someone else.

"You hungry?" I ask wondering if I could get her to let her guard down a bit if I feed her a little food. I hold my hand out as a peace offering only to jerk back the last second when something shoots down at them. I watch this girl try to start running only to be hit in the back. I glance up to see who was shooting at us only to not see anyone. So I instead pick the girl up and carry her back to where the army was camping.

~Time skip to this girl waking up and now in her POV~

I start to wake up, my back sore from getting shot with what felt like a poison dart or something. I try to sit up, to get a better understanding of my surroundings. But instead I just get held down so I look around to try and find who's holding me down.

"I would wait a while yet to get up" this guy says… I believe he had said his name was Luke…

"Why?" I ask not having any fire behind my voice. I feel just as pathetic as I feel. At least I am fully me for the moment and not someone else trying to express themselves out from their memories that I have… "Wait! Where is my coat, or my gloves!" I say, my tone a bit worried now.

"Still on you… You fight in your sleep so I couldn't do much because of that. But I managed to get the thing out of your back…" He says before standing up "You should rest more." I hear him say as he softly pushes me back into the bed, my consciousness slowly fading as he pulls up the covers.

~Yes another Time Skip… (Oh and that was all just a dream this girl was remembering) Still her POV~

"Violet…" I hear my name being called, trying to coax me out of sleep, but I just roll over.

_That memory was three weeks ago… why am I dreaming of it again…_ I think trying to go back to sleep

"There's a spider…" I hear and jump out of bed in full panic, like my mom I am really scared of spiders

"Where's the cursed thing?" I ask trying to regain my composure and when I look at my wakeup call I see its Luke and he is smirking "There isn't a spider,"

"You're mean, who would use a person's fear to wake them… especially your partner!" I yell at him balling my fist, contemplating if hitting him would be worth it.

"Come on, you're a daughter of Athena, you should think about how a spider could get on the Princess."

"It's possible! There are spiders that can walk on water!"

"Anyway, we need to talk about your job for the next week…" Luke says to me turning around to walk out of my room. It used to be his room, but moved me into the cabin. He just moved me in here without asking, but I haven't really objected to it. I can call this place home for the moment.

"Fine. What?" I say using my one word sentences. I have learned that if I was to get answers out of him, it was by being irritating. This would be the best, because he's normally vague and just as annoying as the Gods themselves.

"Ready to become a Roman?" He asks me and this takes me back to last week him teaching me of the Romans.

"Why?" I ask trying to maintain a straight face but my curiosity gets the best of me, and Luke frowns a bit seeing my confusion.

"Because we need to get someone into the Roman camp and if you and another of our spies are there, then what better way to prevent them to interfere with this war." Luke says and I just blink, shocked, not sure of what to say or do really.

"Won't they know I'm Greek?" I finally ask getting over my shock.

"Are you even sure that your mother is Athena and not her Roman counterpart?" He asks me sending me my head into another time-lapse, which is just confusing me more and I could feel the little emotional reservoir starting to flood. Memories of pain, relief, and sorrow run through my head, all their emotions boring into my skull, shouting their happiness and sadness. If it because of him or all of the memories of others in me, I don't know. I just know that I'm now on my knees, crying.

"I-I don't k-k-know!" I try shouting through my tears. "I w-w-wasn't r-raised in a camp like y-y-you!" I scream now trying to force myself up to hit him, deciding that it's his fault I'm crying.

"I- That's not what I-, Violet… OH shhhh!" He says to me trapping me in a hug to keep me from hitting him. His patience amazes me sometimes, because he just sits there holding me until I fall asleep.

~Switch of POV to Luke again~

I sit holding her till she cries herself to sleep. It's become to where I am the only one that can deal with her emotional turmoil while everyone else just shies away from her, scared or freaked out by her. After I am sure that she is sleeping now I pick her up and gently place her back in her bed. I watch her sleep for a few moments before leaving her room taking all of her blades that I can find out with me, just to be safe.

"Emotionally unstable" I mutter finding myself walking back to my new room. My head still batting around the ideas of the General and his army of mercenaries and skeletons, new demi-god recruits and discovering their powers, and Jackson. I open my room door and look at the clock.

"I guess I got time for a nap" I mutter and take my shirt off before laying down and was asleep before I even knew it.

~In Luke's dream (HEHEHE) ~

I look around and feel Jackson opening the link between us and start to feel slightly annoyed with him.

"What is it, Jackson?" I ask watching Thalia through his eyes and feel slightly shocked and proud of her when he hears her talk.

"_I did it for Luke" Thalia says semi-softly for once not ready to kill Percy._

"_Oh?" I hear Jackson say with mocking surprise and want to hurt him myself now. _

"_Zoe and I got into a fight. She told me I was being stupid. She said I would regret my choice. She said Luke will let me down someday." I hear from her and sputter before managing to find my voice._

"No, Thals, y-you got it wrong"

"_That's Harsh" I hear Jackson say pausing before continuing, "Hard to admit Zoe was right"_

"Jackson, stop this", I start but to no avail "STOP THIS!" I shout to him this time to still only be ignored

"_She wasn't right! Luke never let me down. Never" Thalia says strongly putting emphasis on 'never'._

"T-that's right! Come on, Thals." I say wondering why Jackson is doing this.

"_We'll have to fight him," Jackson pauses again before continuing, "There is no way around it."_

"Shut it Jackson, Thals knows what I'm doing is right! Right Thals?" I shout asking the last part hoping to get an answer from her knowing that it won't really happen. I stand there in shock when Thalia doesn't say anything.

"Right? Thals... you believe in me right?" I say noticing how unsure I sound

"_You haven't seen him lately" I hear Jackson warning her._

"Thals don't believe him, he's a spy. A dirty double crossing spy." I say desperately worrying of what else Jackson might say

"_I'll do what I have to." I hear Thalia say softly, leaving me speechless._

"_Even if it means killing him?" I hear Jackson say matching Thalia's softness._

"Jackson! Turn the link off now!" I still try to shout at him though it still seemed pointless to try telling him to do anything.

"_Do me a favor," She says pausing and looks up at him. "Shut up and hug me." I hear, shocking me._

"W-What?!" I say now really wanting to hurt Jackson "Damn you, Damn you to Tartarus!" I shout now.

"_Don't worry, I'll make you forget about Luke." I hear Jackson say in a slightly more seductive way._

_I watch Thalia start to smile before she comments, "Try your best, Seaweed Brain" and at this moment I notice Jackson is leaning closer to her before kissing her._

I ball my fist read to try shouting again when everything goes dark. "Jackson!" I shout really wondering what he is up too.

As I start to think he's done messing with me, I see Thalia getting bitten on the neck softly causing her to moan. It goes black again, to just end up showing Thalia straddling Jackson and Thalia pulling her shirt off, showing her purple bra with black lace on it. Then everything fades with his hands lifting her bra drawing out of the clasp. I fall to my knees upset… no more than upset, I'm mad, and nearly crying. I close my eyes as tight as possible while trying to cover my ears to not hear anymore.

After a while I get woken up by Violet shaking me. As I open my eyes I can see her eyes are full of concern, to what though?

"You were screaming out in your sleep… who's Jackson?" She asks me sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sit up thinking, _'I made her worry because of my dream…. no not a dream, a nightmare…' _I look at Violet again trying to figure out what to say to her about my nightmare… I know this isn't the first time, since I made her stay with us, that she has come to my room often for same reason, but I never fully tell her what happens and she doesn't push.

"And this time don't tell it was just a nightmare, not only did you call out but it made you cry too…" She says almost as if she had just read my thoughts.

"I- What?" I say confused she can't read thoughts at least not to my knowledge.

"You're leaving your emotions unguarded and you're showing with your facial expressions." She says slightly smiling making me wonder if she really does listen to what I tell her.

"Oh… Well the nightmare isn't important." I say with a dismissive tone to try having her back off about it.

"Liar" She simply states and crosses her arms. "I won't leave this room till you tell me" She adds softly but gives me a look that she isn't joking this time.

I sigh really just wanting to forget about it. "Fine. Jackson is Percy Jackson, he is our agent at camp Half-Blood… and he's taking advantage of my old friend Thalia…" I just say without giving any real details. I watch her uncross her arms and take off of her gloves, like she might do something, but the alarms start going off and I jump up, throwing my shirt back on and starting toward the door, only to feel her hand grab mine, no glove on either. I look back at her, shocked to see her going through something like a migraine

"W-What did you just do?" I ask, concerned about her now and turning to catch her as she started to fall.

"L-learn to o-open up m-more and maybe I won't d-d-do this a-a-again." She whispers softly opening her eyes. Her eyes still get my attention, especially when she wears make-up to make them stand out more. I lay her down softly on my bed, pulling the blankets up over her chest.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up later…" I say softly before moving to leave the room.

"Luke, Be careful" She whispers, before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

**(A/N- So you have Luke's POV and sorry for there only being Luke and Violet, I meant to add one other person but this chapter came out differently than I expected it to but it's all good but next chapters I Promise to start showing other characters with Yang. So what you think of the chapter comments is always welcome. **Consider a ship set sail.**)**


	11. Welcome Home!

(A/N: Yays all around, this chapter we're going to rescue Annabeth! and Arty, but I ain't interested in her yet how about you Yin? **Yeah it's about time to bring Annabeth back into the picture. Not everyone likes the goddess, I do at times and at other times I don't… but yeah she has to be back into the picture too…**)

Percy POV:

(Currently in triumph celebration)

I stood off at the side as the party continued, while I took some time for myself after dancing with Thalia. Trying to recollect my thoughts on the events that unfolded as we landed in San Francisco.

First, we managed to capture Nereus, who told us of Bessie, hold on, that's wrong, Ophiotaurus, was the beast. And how his death could bring power to kill a god. And having to contact Luke at 's place, explaining that I needed the beast to solidify my cover.

Second, was the whole trip to mount Othrys, a pain to deliver orders and avoid a hundred headed dragon. Ordering them to continue with their plans, but also having them prepare a holding cell aboard the Princess. Luke tried to mention to convince Thalia to join us, but I dismissed it.

Thirdly, probably the biggest pain was holding the sky. Though it was worth the pain when Atlas dropped his daughter toward Kronos' army. Thankfully listening to my orders and having her brought back. It was also fun to see Luke and Thalia fighting. Luke trying to hold back his rage and sorrow, while Thalia just pushed him back due to Aegis. It was a good way to take things off my mind, hearing Luke's pain.

Fourth, Arguing with the gods, which showed me how many gods started to judge my alignment. Athena, being logical and wanting to take no risks. Ares, who hates me. It was hard to tell if Aphrodite was still on my side after the conversation in her limo. But most of the votes benefitted me.

Lastly, was the appointment of Artemis' new lieutenant, which I luckily intervened. Her first suggestion was Thalia. Before Thalia could answer, I intervened, asking of my sisters. Which stunned most gods, my father looked away. I asked of Diana's experience, Nathalie, or the other veteran hunters among her group. Thalia tried to coax me out of questioning Artemis, but I answered,

"Thalia, what Zoe said might have been right, but that doesn't mean you can't trust all men. And I'll show you, I'll prove that there are good men out there. Just...give me this chance, trust me, please."

Thalia started to tear up, but stifled it, and spoke, "Artemis, I'm sorry, but I want to take this chance. I want to stand by my friends…", when the last words came out she hugged me and motioned to Annabeth and Grover to join also.

A good enough show to convince the gods, also enough to have Artemis to withdraw her proposal and ask the gods for the appointment of one of Poseidon's daughters. Although there was some debate of the daughters, it was dismissed due to their age surpassing 16. And the new position fell upon the twins, as they felt best when with each other. Calling them, Artemis appoints them there in front of our father. And then began the party. The usual chatter, Athena not approving me, getting 'surprised' that Luke isn't dead, and a slow dance, with Annabeth first then Thalia.

I tried the mental connection, but not to Luke, I tried to call Kronos.

"_Perseus, care to explain why my commander is back to his prison?"_

"_A necessary risk, he would have started to kill potential assets."_

"_Hopefully that they will be helpful enough to raise undead armies."_

"_Not precisely, I gained leverage, information, and more chance to win this war."_

"_You wish to tell me how."_

"_If we followed with Atlas' plan, it would have resulted in two dead children of the eldest gods, by Atlas' hands or the gods. I have likely gained Thalia trust, to which her 16th birthday will be soon. We can study on what defenses the gods will shore up on that day. Oh and capturing the Hunter's former lieutenant, which most think that she is dead."_

"_...Very well, one less titan in our offense would not hinder us by much."_

"_Ah and Kronos, what are you planning for Luke?"_

"_None of your concern Perseus, it is just a mere contingency plan, in case our army is not enough."_

"_And would you be kind enough to tell me, as I told you of my actions?"_

"_...No, this plan is in case you fail to deliver."_

"_I am not the best person to keep secrets from, Kronos, who knows what can happen in 2 years…"_

"_Exactly why the plan is in place."_

"_...Very well, I want to talk to Luke now, good-bye for now, Kronos."_

"_Serve me well, Perseus."_

As I exited my silent conversation, I sighed, as I put up mental blocks. _Athena was right._ I thought to myself, _my flaw was personal loyalty, but she was wrong about who it was to._

As I pull down my mental blocks, the mental connection starts up again. _"Ugh, Percy?"_

"_Hey there, how was your fall, I know you had a long break…"_

"_Go to Tartarus, why do you think now is a good time to joke around."_

"_I have a sense of humor, I just rather not show it to many. Anyway, how is Zoe?"_

"_That hunter...she managed to injure a lot of guards despite being poisoned, but it eventually got her to settle down. Some demi-gods are tending to her."_

"_Fantastic, when she is fully healed, drug her, paralyze her, frankly anything to keep her immobilized for when you're getting her off near Miami."_

"_We'll think of something, so get her off and transport her to you, anything else?"_

"_Just one, send someone with her with the knowledge or ability of memories."_

"_...For what reason?"_

"_For my work and our cause, best if you follow to the best of your abilities, even in your current condition."_

"_...Fine, I know someone."_

"_Thank you, as always, oh and Luke."_

"_What?"_

"_For Annabeth and Thalia."_

"_...For Annabeth and Thalia."_

I close the mental connection for today and start to mingle again. Not taking too long, my entourage leaves Olympus. Before heading to camp, I make a few quick calls to my brother and mother, telling them of our success. After that, we got a ride from Argus and headed to camp. Most of us take this opportunity to rest for a while. When we got to camp, we headed to the Big House, but Thalia wanted to have some time to herself at her tree. So we met with Chiron and the other campers at the Big House.

(Time skip, (everything else happened as in book, but Percy wasn't surprised) to winter at Percy's place.)

I warm my hands, getting colder as I wait longer for the van to appear. I stand here on the sidewalks with my winter gear, looking about both ways. My patience still being tested after an hour. Then a black van turns into the street, breaking my thoughts of calling them. I eye the van until it comes to a stop across from me. A girl emerges from the front of the van and crosses the street, toward me.

When the girl is before me she asks, "Percy Jackson?" Her tone seeming guarded like she already didn't trust me.

I nod in response to her saying my name, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Alright, climb in back and we'll head to the warehouse." with that said, she headed back to the van. I followed her. We both climb in back, I saw that Zoe was hidden under a black tarp, somewhat blending in with the interior. The girl and I sat on the floor of the van. The driver was a mortal man, entrapped by the mist into believing this to be a taxi and the girl under the tarp our picnic basket.

The girl lifts the tarp, examining Zoe's state, then setting it back down and looks toward me, "The name's Violet, by the way." she says to me slightly in a cross tone her guard falling before she reinforced it.

"You're the memory expert?" I ask

"Yes," she looks away, "in a way."

"Good," I smile at her, "because we might have to work with each for the rest of winter. So we'll get to know each other, and we might get along."

"Yea...I hope it won't be that long." She says sounding like she might hurt me if she has to deal with me for too long.

I let the rest of the ride be in silence as we made our way to the warehouse. When we got there, we had the driver help us carry Zoe into the warehouse. After we were done, Violet went to send the driver off, while I set up Zoe's new home. A small room, toilet, mattress, and a set of chains linked to a big ball of steel and iron, she would hate it. Violet sat off somewhere, but I started without her, chaining Zoe up and discarding her worn battle gear. I called for Violet to bring the rags near the corner of the warehouse and she brought them, shooting me a glance of disgust and maybe looked like a promise of murder. But I could care less, I put Zoe's new clothes on, and started to pat her face.

"Zoe...Zoe, wake up...the battle is over...we won!" I say with pauses to see her reaction

She started to stir,"Ugh, Uh, m-my lady?"

"Artemis is okay! Come on, wake up so we can go meet with her!"

Her eyes started to flutter, her mind coming back, telling her this wasn't Mount Othrys, "W-what? Where are thou?"

"Ah, I lied." I say as I move in to kiss her. I manage to surprise her, and get a full 5 seconds of kissing her lips before she slaps me.

"Percy, what is thy doing!" she shouts at me, when suddenly a silver glow starts to show around Zoe, the glow shined bright for a moment then evaporated and left Zoe.

"Ah, was that your pledge being broken?" I ask, rubbing my cheek

Zoe didn't answer, she just stared up at where the glow went, in shock. The only thing that changed about her was that her hair grew longer. Already being god, her immortality still there.

"Why….Why did thou bring me here?"

I sat next to her and held her shoulders in a relaxing way, "Because, I'm going to break you. I will tear down your morals. I will force you to humiliate the hunters. And make you my slave...How does that sound for a weak man?"

"You can't hope to break my spirit, I am once again a god."

"Water god, might I add, and let's see how you fare after a week of reliving the little 'Hercules' incident, starvation, and maybe even a show of what I do to girls." I wink toward Violet, who shivers and looks like she wished she could leave.

"I...I will never break."

"And now that you're no longer a hunter, I can show you the pleasures of being a woman!"

Zoe shuddered, "You...you mean to rape me?!"

"Tsk, I show you what Hercules would have done, and how you're going to love it soon."

(A/N:..Yea, Zoe as a slave, don't worry, there will be more intimate moments of Percabeth and Perlia, hinting at possible lemons. **Hey Hope ya'll like this chapter. Feel free to review! Stay to the light at night!**)


	12. Hey you! With OCs! Click me!

Hey peeps with OCs, me and Yin found that the last OC application missed a few details so she came up with a new and improved one, so we can get to know your character better, rather than infer.

**[**

**Full Name-**

**Age-**

**God/Goddess Parent-**

**Camp- (Half-Blood or Jupiter)-**

**Basic Description- (Hair, Eyes, Body)**

**Style Description- (Hair, Clothes)**

**Basic Personality-**

**Special Gifts- (Items that have been given or made)**

**Demi-god Powers-**

**Brief past-**

**Weapons-**

**H, V, or E (Helper, Victim, or Enemy)-**

**Other-**

**]**


	13. Another OC Chap!

**(A/N ~Hey Ya'll hope your still enjoying this even with the turn of events but never fear things will change… but if it for the better or for the worse is up too how things go because your comments do affect how things are written a little at least for me. Not sure about Yang… **Yea...Just doing this to get the ideas out of my head)

Violet POV~

'_I Hate Romans' _I think walking over to our spy in the Roman camp.

"So you're doing ok here?" I ask him keeping my voice void of emotions. _'Christian Greek child… accepted into the Roman's home… that was my job here and that's done… So I can go back to doing my normal things close to Luke… I hope he is ok… Why I am even worried'_ I think scolding myself before returning my thoughts to Christian. _'Well Christian looks more Roman with his badly cut black hair... the muscularity is any race of male depending on how much effort is put into appearances...'_ I think only to be interrupted in thought by his voice.

"Yeah I can manage from here" He says to me smiling and I just roll my eyes.

"Good then I'm leaving" I say walking away again.

Luke's POV~

"Violet won't like this…" I mutter to myself before closing my eyes to open the link to Violet. Which opens to her walking out of the Roman camp.

"So he's settled in?" I ask causing her to jump.

'_Don't startle me like that!' _She snaps at me.

"Has you being there help with your emotions any?" I ask first hoping that she has to help with learning to control her abilities.

'_Not much really but I'm still trying… Why are you talking to me like this I should be back soon?'_ She says to me her curiosity flowing to me smoothly slightly freaking me out.

"Well that's the thing you have to go on your next mission already… and we need you in Long Island by morning so you'll be flying by plane…" I say softly knowing she didn't already like this.

'_Why me?' _She asks all deflated making me wonder why she sounds so hurt about it.

"Do this for me please… You'll be close to Percy, so you could tell me what he does to my friends… Please Violet…" I ask worrying about Annabeth and Thalia.

'_Fine… but you will owe me big time for this…'_ She says to me crossly before shutting me out.

Violet's POV~

"I can't believe this!" I mutter stomping my foot after I had stopped walking outside of a McDonalds. I close my eyes taking a deep breath before walking in and asking for an ice cream cone. One thing I have found to love about the human world is their ice cream. Something worth dying for.

"As if there was anything worth dying for except to just get away from the stupid gods and their pointlessness" I mutter walking back out of McDonalds ignoring the weird stares I was feeling. I walked over to the van thinking about the plane ride to Long Island. I had someone else get the van because I didn't know how to drive… One thing I have kept secret from Luke was my ability to control the mist. I tried my hardest to learn it without him knowing and now it's natural to do it without thinking. I climb into the back of the van looking at the tarp again wondering why this girl was to be given to this Percy kid anyways.

I look at the person I have driving the van, and smirked the guy thinks he is driving his cab and that I was Shakira… and that we were still in Miami. I just kept telling him when to turn until I had him come to a stop where I was suppose to meet Percy. I made sure to be an hour late just to poke at both Luke for making me does this and to piss off Percy because I already don't like him and don't think that I ever will. I look out at the person across the street and climb over the seat to get out of the front doors.

As I walk over to him already knowing what he looks like I just put on a little act to seem like a clueless little girl he hopes I would be.

"Percy Jackson?" I ask with a guarded tone realizing a little too late that I was showing my distrust for him. I silently sigh making a mental note to hurt Luke a little once I finish this mission. I watch Percy nod at me regarding my tone too. I don't try to hide Percy with the mist either because I just don't like him besides the driver already thinks that I am just having a picnic with a fan.

"Alright, climb in back and we'll head to the warehouse." with that said, I headed back to the van. I listen to him following me, getting a little too close for comfort. We both climb in back, and I watch him take a mental note that the girl was hidden under a black tarp, somewhat blending in with the interior. I also try to sit as far from him as I can but that doesn't work too well as he just sits right next to me. I lift the tarp slightly to just act like I am doing something but I'm just letting him see that the girl is still out. I put the tarp back down before looking at him

"The name's Violet, by the way." I say crossly as my guard slips before I reinforce it knowing I can't afford losing control of my emotions with this jerk.

"So you're the memory expert" He asks me watching my expressions.

"Yes," I say turning away to hide my anger with Luke "In a way" I continue.

"_I thought I told Luke to never let anyone learn of my abilities! And this is why I am stuck with this dummy because of my abilities!"_ I mentally yell to myself making note to really hurt Luke once I get the chance.

"Good," He smile at me, "cause we might have to work with each for the rest of winter. So we'll get to know each other, and we might get along."

"Yea...I hope it won't be that long." I say sounding like I might hurt him if I have to deal with him for too long and I will too because I don't want him knowing about my abilities.

The rest of the way we ride in silence, and for that I am thankful for because I was close to snapping at him. Once we get to the warehouse he had the driver help us carry the girl though I was sure we could have done it ourselves. After that I walk with the driver back to the van sending him on his way. I look at the warehouse hearing Percy call for me to grab something so I walk back in seeing where he was pointing and get angry all over again but for a new reason. I grab the rags of clothes and hand them to him with a glare of discuss and murder starting a mental list of reasons to kill Percy. I watch him dress the girl in these clothes feeling sorry for her.

"Zoe...Zoe, wake up...the battle is over...we won!" He says with pauses to see her reaction

She started to stir,"Ugh, Uh, m-my lady?"

"Artemis is okay! Come on, wake up so we can go meet with her!" He says and I blink slightly realizing that this girl is a hunter.

Her eyes started to flutter, her mind coming back, telling her this wasn't Mount Othrys, "W-what? Where art thou?"

"Ah, I lied." He says before moving in to kiss her. He manages to surprise her, and get a full 5 seconds of kissing her lips before she slaps him which cause me to smirk.

"Percy, what is thy doing!" she shouts at him, when suddenly a silver glow starts to show around her, the glow shined bright for a moment then evaporated and left.

"Ah, was that your pledge being broken?" He asks, rubbing his cheek.

Zoe didn't answer, she just stared up at where the glow went, in shock. The only thing that changed about her was that her hair grew longer. Already being god, her immortality still there.

"Why….Why did thou bring me here?"

I watch him sit next to her and hold her shoulders in a relaxing way, "Because, I'm going to break you. I will tear down your morals. I will force you to humiliate the hunters. And make you my slave...How does that sound for a weak man?"

"You can't hope to break my spirit, I am once again a god."

"Water god, might I add, and let's see how you fare after a week of reliving the little 'Hercules' incident, starvation, and maybe even a show of what I do to girls." He winks towards me, causing me to shiver and start wishing I could leave and add another thing to my list of reasons to kill Percy.

"I...I will never break."

"And now that you're no longer a hunter, I can show you the pleasures of being a woman!"

Zoe shuddered, "You...you mean to rape me?!"

"Tsk, I show you what Hercules would have done, and how you're going to love it soon."

At this point I storm out of the warehouse before I could do something stupid.

"What makes Luke think I can stay here with that… that… thing!" I shout walking down the street kicking trash that is in my path. I soon stop hearing Percy calling me to come back so that I can start my thing. _'Luke I am going to hurt you for putting me with this monster and telling him about my stupid ability... which for the record I still can't fully control!"_ I think slowly walking back to the warehouse hoping that Luke didn't actually hear that.

I wait a little bit and all that answers me is a groan. I sigh, and think _'Get better soon.'_ I stay outside for bit trying to calm down, to regain my composure. I sigh as my anger dissipates, and to realize I have to stay with this monster for the rest of winter. I grunt in annoyance as Percy comes out of the warehouse and heads towards me. I cross my arms and lean against one of the warehouse's doors.

"Why did you leave?" he asks

"..." I stay silent as I try to suppress the need to hit him

"...Alright, I guess that you're new to this whole idea of torture, but this is necessary to have an advantage on such an exclusive group. We cannot just infiltrate them as we please, it's something that gives our spies too much power and might make them defect." He moves his hand to his forehead, a sigh leaving his lips. "So we use a known figure and keep her captive and show how mortal they are by...breaking her down. How a titan's daughter could so easily fall to a man."

He says the last few words with a small smirk

"..." I say nothing, just thinking of how this doesn't make sense but...it does in a way

Percy turns around and heads back to our captive's warehouse, our makeshift prison, "Now come on, she's knocked out and I need you to search her memories."

"What do you want to know?"

Percy glances behind himself to look at me, "Everything, I want to know everything."

((And that's it, next chapter is the lemon for ch.9, for those that want it.))


	14. Lemon! (Insight of Chapter nine ending)

((A/N: Sorry for much delay but we just simply had to enjoy the last of summer and debate of bodies for the characters. And we came to a conclusion when we put realism instead of fantasy into it, so sorry for the people expecting that sorta thing but no, just no. No G or D cups on the girls since they're still young or god dang 9 inches on a young Percy. Nope gonna be straight up realistic size, maybe more or less than the average for their age. And a bit more of an image for Ch.9 sorta of censored scene.))

Percy's POV:

As our lips meld together, I help her out of her ripped up jacket. Easily sliding my fingers in one of the holes, I gently pull her back, still holding our kiss, tongues playing then fighting with each other. We pulled apart momentarily, to take off the jacket off her. When her jacket was off, she had her back on the dashboard with her sitting on my knees, her knees just right next to my waist. We just relaxed for the moment, catching our breaths.

"So…" I say to break the silence, "No secrets, I am a virgin."

"Alright," Thalia replies, "telling me this why?"

"You...never…"I keep pausing to let her answer before me.

"Hmm?" She smiles

"You know...did...it...with Luke?" I ask

"No, we didn't get that close yet." she says, "So how do you want to do this?" she shrugs.

"I can take lead, just tell me when to stop." I lean in toward, my mouth going to latch onto her neck.

I took the lead and started teasing her by pecking her neck with small kisses as I knead her breasts through her tank top. She just layed back and let me roam her body. Small moans escaping her lips, enticing me to go further. But I restrained myself, I lightly nibble on her neck enjoying her taste. As her moans grew I decided to ask, "Getting close?" I watch as she doesn't reply, just nods her head fervently.

I stop kneading her breasts and slide a hand into her pants, just above her panties. I lowered myself enough to be at eye level with her breasts. I use my free hand to lift the bottom of her tank top up, showing me her C cups held back by her bra. I lightly touch her bottom lips through the thin fabric, going from one end to another. I lean my head against her collarbone, kissing her breasts that are no longer covered by her bra, eliciting more moans from Thals. I look up to see her biting her bottom lip and I use my free hand to reach behind her and unhook her bra. Once unhook, I take the bra and throw in the backseat. Now she was shirtless with my hand creeping into her pants, after getting between her vaginal lips I start pinching her clit. I smile slightly with the deep moan she gives me with this action. Slowly I start to rub her clit in small circles at first before slowly increasing the motion. The sounds I keep getting from Thalia showed I was winning her trust in more ways than Luke ever could. I slowly start to slide my fingers over and slowly insert one finger up her vagina, causing her hips to buck slightly towards me. I enjoy the motion and keep sliding the finger in and out picking up speed till I add a second finger, which just gets a stronger response out of her. Eventually I pause to get her pants and panties off before teasing her while slowly taking his pants and boxers off. As I finish she breathes in sharply seeing the sight of me. I get close to her again pulling her hips towards me allowing me to slowly enter her getting a Great gasp from her. After fully entering her, I let her adjust to me being in her before starting a slow rhythm before getting to something more his pace. I smirk as she just completely comes before me. I pull out letting her calm down while I get my release. After we have both recovered she falls asleep and I open the empathic link to Luke one last time to see how he is reacting and smirk seeing I achieved what I wanted.

((**I (Yin) ended up writing this because Yang was a pansy… and kept getting embarrassed… and I wrote most of it while at work…. ***Freaking out*))


	15. Another camp and questions

((A/N: Cool, starting again, being constant with our uploads as long as I keep your ass working, then we should have a chapter each one or two weeks. Yea, yea, slave labor, for the win. Hoped you like that last chapter or lemon, whichever, we are all special individuals can kill, basically we are all S.I.C.K. please fav and review, sub too. jk we don't have a youtube channel.))

Blonde boy P.O.V.'s ((Not going to say who, but just a sneak peek))

I sat upon the edge of the wall of the Fifth cohort. Gazing along little Tibers, thinking to myself, 'How much longer...this war...'

"Hey!"

I turn around to see Reyna down below. I wave at her.

"Hey, down there."

Reyna sighs, "Jason, you heard the horn. Now come on, I'm hungry and I bet you're hungrier. "

"I'll meet you there, I want to enjoy the sunset a bit."

"Alright, sky guy." She does a little mock salute and jogs down the dirt road leading out of the barracks.

"Now then," I laid upon the roof, closing my eyes, "What do you want Christian?"

A small laugh can be heard from the other side of the barrack, "Any news, son of Zeus?"

"All of the demigods are training hard, well, any are children of Mars, Sun, Minerva, or like me. Not counting the ones with skills they developed themselves."

"Hmm, care to name a few who feel the same as us?"

"Heh, thought that was your job, Norak."

"I can't know everyone, beside...do you hear that?"

I stop my retort short as I hear the faint sound of wings then a sharp yell. I push myself up to see someone running to the Tibers, harpy on their tail and closing in. "Come on, we got another demigod."

Percy P.O.V.

I am in the worst place possible, surrounded, and stuck waiting for someone. I am at the mall, in front of its theater, waiting for Annabeth so I can get this date over with. I glance at the posters among the wall, Resident Evil: Extinction, Alien Versus Predator, but I wasn't that interested in the other movies. I look around for a clock to check the time, to see if the movie was going to start soon, 2:45, about 30 minutes until Wall-E starts. I take a seat in a nearby bench by the water fountain. I rest my head back, taking in the moment of serenity. Then I start going through the facts in my head. Currently, Luke is having our forces exploring the fabled Labyrinth. Annabeth is trying to get along with her father more, but just through calls and such. Thalia is at camp constantly sending me texts. Annabeth's sudden call took me off guard, nothing prior to date beside her sending pictures of her and her school. I sigh as I remember I'd have to visit the library after this. Getting some books on the heroic adventures of Hercules also some on the old legends.

"Percy!"

I look up to see Annabeth, coming around the corner. She had a small tight red dress and a black jacket. Instead of her laptop bag at her side she had some small purse. I raise an eyebrow at the sudden change in her appearance, but I kept my expression too long for her to laugh at me. I shake my head and blink a couple times and wave to her.

She stops by my side, sliding her arm in making its way around mine, "Did I leave you speechless?"

I look away from her, playing the bashful type, "No, I just...was amazed you didn't bring you hat and laptop."

She squeezes a bit tighter and I hear a small giggle, "Thanks for taking the time to watch this movie with me."

"Hey, no problem besides I really wanted to watch," I force myself to sound the least bit happy, ", Wall-E."

"Is that so? Because you don't sound like it."

"Just tired with school stuff, totally up for this." I turn back to face her, nodding my head, sporting a smile.

"..."She stares at me for a while then smiles, "Perhaps I should help you out with your stuff then, since your head is full of seaweed."

"Ha-ha, I appreciate the offer but I don't need an owl looking over my shoulder harassing me."

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Don't know, how about just telling me I'm wrong instead of pushing my hand away and correcting it yourself."

She just sticks her tongue out then laughs. She just smiles after it then says, "I'm glad."

"What for?"

"Nothing, I just needed...reassurance."

"Is that like insurance?"

She lightly hits my shoulder, "Shut up seaweed brain, come on, the movie is starting."

I follow her as she walks faster, questions just running through my head. Why am I doing this? I know that the gods are abusive but not to the point of actual abuse. Who am I doing this for? For myself, my family, my other cousins and brothers who were wronged? Gods, is what I am doing even right? I want to fight for the freedom of demi-gods but won't that just make me an oppressor as well? Heh, I guess my conscious is finally catching up.

((A/N: As we get older we question our actions and our causes. Percy is around that time. Yang out.))


	16. Loyalty

**(So life has gotten crazy for us and the characters so let's see what comes to happen...)**

Chapter 14

Violet's P.O.V.

I lay in bed, not wanting to get up because of my headache. I've been reluctant to try to go through the memories of the depraved goddess. I roll over, looking towards the clock and seeing its past the time Jackson normally comes to the warehouse, so I get up. Deciding to try my best to ignore my aching migraine, I move towards the door slowly just in case Jackson is just late and looking for me. After a moment I peek out of the door and see no one except for the goddess in the middle of the warehouse. I slowly leave my room and close my door, only to find a sticky note on it.

_On a date, don't wait for me to come back. Get it done before I'm back._

I sigh and walk back inside my room, over to the bed, pulling out the journal I've been keeping under my bed. It was something to keep record of times when I lost control of the memories I hold, and their developed personalities. Though I'm getting better at controlling them, some days, I just have hard time holding onto my own personality, trying not to be confused the others.

"Maybe...I can take this time to try and remember my past..." I mutter to myself thinking about the idea I had the other day. I blink, staring at the flickering light bulb above me, more ideas and suggestions running through my head, "No...I-I don't know what could happen. I will need someone I can trust to look over me." I continue mumbling and finish writing in my journal. I push myself up and hide my journal before walking out if the room. Maybe just try to get to know this Zoe person before I invade her head. As I'm walking, I open the link between me and Luke.

_"Hey butt-head."_ I think to him hoping to startle him.

Luke's P.O.V.

I sit back against the leather seat, looking out the car window as blurs of colors fall behind us. I glanced at the rear view mirror to see that the driver fading in and out of the mist, first an old Asian man appears, docile and feeble, his eyes squinting through the small frames on his face. Then a red brute appears, single eyed, two fangs overlapping its lower lip. I sigh as I turn my attention back to the passing scenery.

_"Hey butt-head."_ I hear in Violets voice and look around confused for a moment before I hear her laughing in my head.

"Geez, how about telling me you're calling huh? I actually thought you were here." I say crossing my arms not caring if it seemed like I am talking to myself.

_"No and Yes." _She says with a small giggle, I shake my head smiling a little.

"So what's up?" I ask looking out of the car window again.

_"Bored... and thought of something and trying to avoid doing something... and plotting how I'm going to hurt you for telling this Jackson asshole about my ability..."_ I hear from her with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"What does he want you to do?" I ask curious now.

_"He wants me to touch this minor goddess who is a daughter of a Titan..."_she says in a small soft voice showing to me that she is scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what he was going to want you to do." I say and close my eyes.

_"When do I get to come home?"_ She asks softly like she is hiding something else.

"Soon... and I have to go... be strong" I say hearing the alarm going off again. I close the connection before she can ask what's going on.

Violet's P.O.V.

I sigh as Luke shuts the link but I'm also see that I've gotten to the door that keeps Ms. Goddess hidden from the world... I look around to see if Jackson might try to sneak up on me before opening the door to be greeted by darkness.

Zoe's P.O.V.

I lift my hand wearily to block the sudden light, the shackles on my wrists clang as it stops my arm. I squint toward the light to see a figure in the middle, her dark clothes seemingly a part of its shadow. "What dost thou want?"

The figure just calmly made her way toward me, a tail swaying about behind her. "Truthfully, I don't know."

I scowl at her remark, "Have you come to mock thee then?"

She strode up in front of me, her clothes loose fitting and dark, the apparent tail just being her long hair trailing behind her. "Spending time just to mock a god in chains doesn't sound entertaining...How about we talk instead, of course you still being in chains." She simply sits on the floor in front of me.

"...Why do you think that I would share my life with the traitorous whelps, like Jackson?" I pull back from her and raise my head to look at her straightly. She was not fazed by the disgust I had on my face, the hatred in my eyes.

"Well for one, I'm not him. Two, I'm not thrilled about having to do this as you are." she says calmly, no hints of deception on her face.

"Then why serve the unforgiving titans? They will just destroy thee gods and leave the world plagued with their foolish war." I ask.

"I'm not really on either side… I'm just doing what a friend asked me to do. I owe it to...a friend of mine, who helps me deal with my...problems. And my friend has a problem with Jackson, so you're not alone in hating the guy. I'm just helping Jackson to find an...angle on him."

"So...you are a minstrel then, one that cannot fight their own battles or even have their own cause! You have no loyalty!" I spat at her.

"You know," She simply wipes the spit off her jacket, "I could still help you, we don't need to be enemies. And I have my loyalty to my friends, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No...You prefer to hide behind what you call your friend's purpose, their own loyalty. You have not decided who you believe. Yet you involve yourself in a war dealing with such, so...what are you minstrel? "

"Stop calling me minstrel…I am no one's play thing thank you…And second, if you want me to pick a side, convince me or just tell me to stay out of this silly war altogether"

I laugh a little, "You are no mistress, and the minstrel is a spy, a dishonorable one. And that is not up to me, I do not force those unto a side. You must choose one yourself or die for nothing, minstrel."

She opens her mouth to protest once more but I stop her by trying to reach for her, straining the chains against the concrete. The celestial bronze cutting into my skin. "Leave."

She narrows her eyes at me then nods, "Fine, guess you prefer Jackson, don't you, Titan kid?" She says acidly.

"Leave me be, minstrel! I'd rather wallow in my confinement than listen to your schemes!"

She just gets up and walks back to the doorway, standing in it for a moment, "You're not the only one in chains you know…" She says before cutting off the light, enveloping me in darkness once more.

((A/N: Just going to say this, I am not sorry for the delays and stuff. Game is a helluva drug. Yang out ))


End file.
